


Albuksen silmin

by Vendela (Wendela)



Series: Miltä rakkaus näyttää [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Love, Pohdiskelu, Suomi | Finnish, rakkaus
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendela/pseuds/Vendela
Summary: Miltä rakkaus näyttää Albus Dumbledoren silmin?





	Albuksen silmin

**Author's Note:**

> **FinFanFun** in puolella on 12-hahmoa haaste missä joka kuukausi kirjoitetaan/kommentoidaan yhtä hahmoa. Päätin rakentaa tämän haasteen pohjalta sarjan jonka nimi on _Miltä rakkaus näyttää_.

Albus Dumbledore oli nähnyt ja kuullut paljon elämänsä aikana. Vuodet ensin Tylypahkan professorina ja myöhemmin rehtorina olivat päästäneet hänet aitiopaikalle katselemaan nuorten oppilaidensa kasvamista lapsista aikuisiksi, ja tärkein siirtymäriitti hänen mielestään oli ehdottomasti rakastuminen.  
  
Ensirakkaus oli jotain niin kaunista, että Albuksen omaa sydäntä särki joka kerta kun hän kohtasi vastarakastuneen nuoren. Kuinka kaikki oli tuossa vaiheessa vielä mahdollista, koko maailma oli avoimena ja päässä olivat vaaleanpunaiset lasit, joiden läpi kaikki näytti paljon totuutta kauniimmalta. Vaikka Albus tiesi, ettei rakkauden huuma voinut jatkua loputtomiin, hän ei koskaan tahtonut riistää julmaa totuutta oppilailtaan. Näiden oli itse huomattava rakkauden varjopuolet ja opittava taistelemaan niitä vastaan. Sillä jos joku oli rakastamisen arvoista, sen eteen oli oltava valmis tekemään töitä.  
  
Joskus oli kuitenkin pakko luovuttaa, ja sekin jokaisen täytyi oppia itse. Albus ei ollut oikea ihminen neuvomaan, milloin oli annettava periksi, sillä hän pohti edelleen joka päivä, oliko hän itse luovuttanut sittenkin liian helpolla. Hänen rakkautensa oli ollut väkevää ja sokeaa. Hän oli rakastanut koko nuoren sydämensä voimalla, intohimoisesti ja tulisesti ja ollut varma, että hänen rakkautensa pelastaisi niin hänet kuin Gellertinkin. Niin ei ollut käynyt, ja totuuden myöntäminen oli ollut ehkä vaikeinta, mitä Albus oli elämässään tehnyt.  
  
Ei ollut päivääkään, etteikö Albus olisi ajatellut rakastaan. Mitä tämä tunsi ja ajatteli? Muisteliko tämä koskaan sitä mitä heillä oli ollut? Kaipasiko tämä Albusta?  
  
Ettei Albuksen pää olisi täyttynyt liikaa menneiden muistelemisella, hän oli kääntänyt katseensa toisiin. Niihin joiden elämä oli vasta aluillaan ja koko tunteiden kirjo nupullaan. Heitä Albus tarkkaili, kannusti ja toivoi jokaiselle parasta.  
  
Vuosien varrella oli ollut monta tulista rakastumista. Albus muisti kuinka Arthur Weasley oli piirittänyt Molly Prewettiä monta kuukautta, ennen kuin Molly oli viimein suostunut ensimmäisille treffeille. Sen jälkeen loppu olikin historiaa, kun rakkauden kipinät olivat sinkoilleet parin välillä.  
  
Entä sitten James Potter, joka oli tehnyt kaikkensa saadakseen Lily Evansin huomion. Albuksen omaa sydäntä oli särkenyt katsella Lilyn kipuilua, kun tämä oli koettanut valita rakkaan ystävän ja innokkaan ihailijan väliltä. Lopulta James oli voittanut ja sekin loppu oli jäänyt historiaan. Tosin tavalla, jota Albus ei olisi koskaan toivonut.  
  
Nyt, puristaessaan kuolettunutta kättä sylissään, Albus seurasi Harryn kamppailua oman rakkautensa parissa. Nuori Malfoy ei ehken ollut se kumppani, joka Albus olisi ensisijaisesti Harrylle toivonut. Ei, ennen kuin hän katsoi asiaa toisesta näkökulmasta, Dracon näkökulmasta.  
  
Mikäli olisi olemassa pienikin mahdollisuus, että Harry saisi vedettyä Dracon pois siltä epämääräiseltä tieltä jonne tämä oli eksynyt, Albus siunaisi heidän rakkautensa. Harryn itsepintaisuus ja luja tahto kutsui seireenin lailla Dracoa luokseen. Albus saattoi vain toivoa, että Harryn rakkaus olisi riittävän vahva osoittamaan Dracolle, että tämä voisi valita toisin, että tällä oli mahdollisuus valita toisin.  
  
Tietenkin Albus tiesi kaiken Dracon tehtävästä. He olivat yhdessä Severuksen kanssa yrittäneet koko vuoden saada Dracon avautumaan, luottamaan heihin, uskotumaan. Mutta kumpikaan heistä ei ollut onnistunut. Nyt Albus saattoi luottaa enää Harryyn sekä siihen, että sitten kun hänen oma elämänsä päättyisi, Draco olisi se, jonka rakkaus auttaisi Harryn pahimman surun yli.  
  
Toukokuun aurinko siivilöityi ikkunasta ja valaisi pölyisiä muotokuvakehyksiä. Albus katseli hellästi rakkaita ystäviään ja toivoi, että hänellä olisi sittenkin ollut vielä hieman enemmän aikaa. Hän oli yrittänyt selittää Harrylle kaiken minkä pystyi, mutta entä jos kaikki menisi sittenkin pieleen. Ajan hiekka valui kuitenkin tiimalasissa yhä kiihtyvämmällä tahdilla.  
  
Albus sulki silmänsä ja nosti mieleensä kaikkein rakkaimman muistonsa, hän ei tarvinnut ajatuseulaa tehdäkseen sen. Hymy huulillaan hän uppoutui siihen kesäiseen päivään, siihen hetkeen jolloin hän oli itse oivaltanut mitä rakkaus oikeastaan oli. Yksinäinen kyynel vierähti ryppyiselle poskelle, mutta hymy säilyi. Pian olisi aika.  
  



End file.
